


Strangely Appropriate

by Aviary



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Shameless Use of Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviary/pseuds/Aviary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war was over, many had died. Nothing was left for Harry Potter except for his only godson. So, with surprising selfishness, he packed up and left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangely Appropriate

Whenever Teddy cried, Harry was there with a blank face but loving arms. Said arms wrapped the babe in warm blankets and nuzzled the child until there was nothing but innocent and watery golden eyes and hiccuping remnants of the crying he was just through. It was only then Harry allowed his lips to curve (a smile that was not a smile), dull green eyes twinkling when Teddy followed suit.

_The Boy-Who-Lived Gone Missing?_

And whenever Harry felt like crying, Teddy wailed for attention, stealing the boy-soldier away from his brooding of the past and jerking it back to the present. Harry had a child to take care of and wallowing in self pity wasn't going to make it any easier. They helped each other along and Harry couldn't ask for anything more.

_Where Is He?_

_A New Dark Lord on the Rise?_

Holding the tiny child with a grip that belied the stormy expression on his face, Harry thought about the childhood he himself had been denied - and the look on his face grew fiercer.  **I will make sure Teddy had what I didn't**. Green eyes flashed with rare determination, _even if it killed him_.

_Where is Our Hero?_

_Who will help us now?_

* * *

 "Ready to go Berry?" The nick name flowed off his tongue, a vaguely amused noise escaping when his little Teddy Bear rocked forward onto his feet. "Ready." Though only three, the child had a commendable grasp on his vocabulary, reading whenever he had the chance. He took after his father in that aspect.

"What 'bout n'cle Charlie and n'cle Bill? Are dey 'oming with'us?" The only two Weasley's the Black-Potter-Lupin Family had contact with these days.

The jealousy had finally eaten away at anything good Ron had, leaving only a boiling pit of envy and anger at the world. And this was before Hermione broke up with him, leaving the other for a certain Bulgarian Seeker. Victor Krum.

Breaking all ties with Harry because of Ginny was the only plausible excuse Mrs. Weasley would take from Ron. It wouldn't do any good for her to think her war hero son was driven to the brink of madness because of envy.

" **A** bout Berry. " Harry corrected absently, leaning over to retie the drooping bows of the tiny shoes. Teddy had a bad habit of combining the first two letters together, making it sound as if he were slurring. " **U** ncle Bill and Charlie are working. They will visit while they can." The eldest Weasley's were still doing their respective jobs, though only Bill had gotten hitched.

Charlie was much too dedicated to his job to even think about romance and Percy... well Percy buried himself deep into the Ministry, not wanting to think about his abandoned family and the death of Fred. So Percy wasn't exactly talking to anyone.

But George, George would have been a Weasley on their side... if he hadn't been admitted into St. Mungos for chronic depression and attempted suicide. The death of his twin had... devastated him to say the least. Even with all the help and comfort around him, the thought of his other half gone was something his mind wasn't able to cope with.

So at the moment, it was only Harry and Teddy.

"But..." His godson's cute face scrunched up in concentration before finally exploding. "Why do we we have ta leave?" Golden eyes changed to violet, showing obvious frustration. "I like it 'ere and they could v'sit 'ere easier than _'America_." Disgust filled his young voice at the carefully spat word, a pout growing.

"Berry." The child avoided his eyes. "Theodore." The boy looked up sullenly at his given name, knowing it was serious if his godfather, whom he called Papa, spoke his actual name. "Do you really like it here?" And before Teddy could answer Harry held up a hand. "Think Teddy. Aren't you lonely? I know you're having trouble in school and do you speak with anyone besides Uncle Bill and Charlie? Anyone who you could introduce me to?"

Harry knew it was harsh, but he had to explain why they were moving in a way that Teddy could understand.

Tears filled orbs changed to a watery blues as the child sniffled out a sad, "No." The tone alone made Harry sigh in a way thought lost. With a comforting curve of lips (not quite a smile) he pulled Teddy into a tight hug. "You're not a werewolf, but the people here are still _very_ prejudice and you are the son of one." Green met gold as blue brightened. "I am hoping that in a new home, where no one knows us, we will be able to start over."

From what he heard on the rumor mills in the Ministry, the American Government was much more open-minded towards the supernatural. Not to mention the vamps had come out of the _coffin_ a while ago, the were's and other magical creatures had followed not to shortly after. And while there were a few **problems** (namely: Humans First) Harry was willing to go a mile more to ensure Teddy grew up much healthier than Harry ever did.

He smoothed over a strand of teal hair. Theodore Nymphadora Lupin (Potter-Black), his little Teddy was such a grown up, was Harry's thought as the three year old child's face smoothed out, lip jutting out and eyes taking on a stubborn look... _just like his mother_. "Fine." It was what Harry called, 'The Resolve Face.' "But you have to make friends too."

Amusement was smothered as Harry held out a hand that was taken solemnly, as if a pack was made. "Alright. We'll both make friends."

Straightening again, Harry flicked a finger- both luggage lifting with barely a stutter as a Notice-Me-Not Charm was applied. "Ready?" He questioned again, this time his words holding a strange note of finality.

Berry scrunched up his face as they walked out the door of Number 13 Grimmauld Place, fists tightening and cheeks red from exertion (trying not to cry). "Ready." And that was that.

* * *

 


End file.
